


Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Series: Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pining, Topping from the Bottom, peter is bad at timing, turns out it's mutual pining!, will wade ever take his mask off? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: The morning after Wade brings Peter home from the bar is full of pancakes and shower sex (not in that order). The weeks after are full of Wade worrying and missing Peter enough that even Spider-Man can't fill the void (in every order). That is, until Peter pops back up and gives him something(s) that he's wanted since their first night together.Featuring: Deadpool being bad at astronomy, Spider-Man being bad at feelings, Wade being bad athidingfeelings, and Peter being bad at conversational timing.





	Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet

**Author's Note:**

> the continuation/sequel of my other spideypool story one more time for second chances because 1) i wanted to write it and 2) y'all wanted to read it apparently so this one goes out to all you lovelies that wanted more!

The first thing Wade notices when he wakes up is the weight across his middle, the second is that he’s still got his mask on, and he’s just about to pull it off when a hand grabs his wrist, stopping him. “You pro’ly don’t want to do that,” A rough voice says, and right,  _ Peter _ , he brought a guy home last night and it was  _ awesome.  _

 

“Good catch,” Wade thanks him after clearing his throat, moving the hand that he was going to use to remove his mask to instead press against the top of Peter’s head, twisting his fingers in the messy hair as he glances down at the man that’s pressing against him. 

 

The next thing that he notices is that he’s gotta take a piss, so he slides out from under Peter and heads toward his bathroom, looking over his shoulder just in time to watch Peter steal his pillow as he curls up on his side. { _ Jesus Christ, that’s the cutest shit we’ve seen in years _ } Yellow Box says, and Wade has to agree, because Peter was adorable to begin with, so him curling up in bed around a pillow just adds to the cute. He takes the time he’s in the bathroom to take his mask off, washing his face in the sink after he brushes his teeth and enjoying the few moments sans mask before he tugs it back down just above his mouth and heads back into the bedroom. He’s back in the bedroom climbing into bed as he realizes that he’s not wearing clothes, which is just the cherry on top of this weird morning, he glances at Peter and sees that he’s just as naked as he is and right, yes, sex, lots of sex happened. Wade glances at the clock as he slips in next to Peter, letting the other man drape across him as he settles back down against his pillow. It’s quiet for a few moments and Wade is almost certain that Peter’s fallen back asleep just as he starts speaking. “I believe that I was promised earth shattering pancakes,” He says, stretching against Wade and he can feel the hard cock pressing against the top of his thigh as Peter wiggles against him slightly. 

 

“You were,” Wade agrees, shifting until he’s holding himself over Peter, his hands bracketing his head on the pillow as the man beneath smile up at him. “I’ll hold off on saying anything that might be stupid until I’ve asked if you’d like me to suck your cock, ya know, since it seems to be up as well,” He asks ducking down to press a sucking kiss to the side of Peter’s throat, enjoying the sound the other man makes as he drags his teeth against the sensitive skin. 

 

“I uh--” He chokes off a groan as he shifts his hips against Wade’s and of course he’s starting to get hard, “Shower, we should fuck in the shower.”

 

“I don’t know if you’re new to the whole fucking in the shower thing but I  _ promise _ , it’s not as pain free as it looks in the movies, there’s definitely slipping and possibly dying in there,” Wade laughs as he sucks harder at the place where he  _ swears _ there was a mark the night before as they were falling asleep. 

 

For some reason Peter laughs at that, hard, before he responds, “I promise that I won’t fall, I have pretty good balance and I’m not one to slip around all haphazard.”

 

“Well fine then, you might not die, but what about me?” Wade asks, trying to sounds as put out as one can with a dick pressing against their hip.

 

“You literally  _ can’t die _ , isn't that like one of your  _ things _ ?” Peter asks and he’s apparently given up any pretenses because when Wade bites down this time he practically purrs beneath him, his hands coming up to clutch at Wade’s shoulders as Wade tastes blood against his tongue. 

 

Wade grinds down against Peter at the taste of copper on his tongue because speaking of  _ things _ . { _ Shower sex does sound like a good idea _ } Yellow Box points out as Peter wiggles against him, curling his hands behind Wade’s head to pull him up for a kiss. 

 

“Shower sex,” Wade agrees against Peter’s mouth after a few moments of kissing, “And then pancakes.”

 

“Yay,” Peter says, pushing at Wade’s shoulders until they’re laughing, Wade rolling off of Peter and sitting on the edge of the bed as Peter sits up behind him, biting at his shoulder when he does. Wade grins over his shoulder as Peter reaches up, tracing his fingers over the edge of Wade’s mask, “Are you really gonna shower with this on?” 

 

“You don’t want to see what’s under this thing,” Wade says, standing up and holding a hand out to Peter, who takes it and lets him pull him up until they’re pressed together, their clasped hands between their bodies. 

 

Peter lifts his free hand to grasp Wade’s chin gently, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip as he tilts his head down, looking into Wade’s eyes through the eye holes in his mask. Peter’s gaze drops down to look at Wade’s body, and he feels his stomach flip slightly as Peter makes a humming noise in the back of his throat. “I don’t know, I like what I see everywhere  _ else _ ,” Peter sounds sincere, but that doesn’t mean Wade believes him. That doesn’t stop him from  _ wanting _ to believe it however, and it also doesn’t stop him from leaning down to kiss Peter again, using the distraction to carefully pry Peter’s hand away from his face, his fingers clamped around his wrist. 

 

“Maybe if this goes past pancake pals,” Wade says easily as he breaks the kiss, using his grip on Peter to tug him as he walks backwards toward the bathroom, grinning as he glances down at Peter’s throat, and the mark that he made bleed earlier looks like it’s healing? Which doesn’t seem right, but maybe he didn’t bite as hard as he imagined, he thinks as he eyes the dark bruise that stands out in stark contrast to Peter’s pale skin. 

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Peter says with a sigh, grinning as Wade tugs him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, Wade can sense the disappointment but he appreciates that Peter doesn’t push the issue. 

 

—————

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Peter groans, and it’s enough of an echo of a noise that he made in the shower that Wade actually looks up from his own pancakes, dick already showing interest, “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever had.”

 

Oh, right,  _ pancakes _ . “Hell yeah they are,” Wade says around his mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes, “I don't lie about good food.” 

 

“So you lie about other stuff then?” Peter asks, hooking his foot around Wade’s ankle as he smiles at the other man. 

 

Wade swallows the pancakes in his mouth before he smiles back, enjoying the feeling of Peter touching him even if it is a small touch under the table. “Only to certain people,” He says honestly, pushing his plate toward Peter slightly and grinning again as the other man stabs at a small pile of his pancakes to try them, Peter had gotten plain buttermilk but Wade had noticed him eyeing his pancakes since they were set in front of him. 

 

“And am I one of those people?” Peter asks around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

 

“Technically yes,” Wade says, waving his hand in front of his face, where his mask is pulled up just past his mouth, “Lying by omission is still lying.” 

 

Peter makes a face as he pushes Wade’s plate back toward him. “I suppose that’s true,” He says as Wade shrugs, “But if this is all you’ve lied about so far than I would definitely think that’s not too bad.”

 

“I have definitely done worse,” Wade laughs as he picks up his coffee, taking a sip and watching Peter dig back into his own pancakes. “So,” He says after a few moments of silence, “I know you said no boyfriend things  _ but  _ can I at least get your number in case I feel up for doing some more non-boyfriend things?” He smiles as he sees a faint blush paint Peter’s cheeks while he finishes off his stack of pancakes. 

 

“I like non-boyfriend things,” Peter says, shifting on his side of the booth until he pulls his phone out of his pocket, “Especially if they’re non-boyfriend things like  _ last night _ .” He pitches his voice low at the end of the sentence as he hands his phone over to Wade, who thumbs his phone number into it and calls himself, feeling his own vibrate in his pocket. “I do have uh, classes and extracurriculars that I can’t just…not do, so I’m not always available,” Peter says as Wade hands his phone back, letting his fingers drag against his palm as he pulls his hand back. 

 

Wade shrugs and takes the last few bites of his pancakes before he replies, “Understandable, you’re a genius that’s still in school and I’m just lil old me, I wouldn’t want you to take yourself away from the important stuff just to do non-boyfriend things.” Wade settles back against his seat and grins at Peter as the other man picks up his own cup of coffee, hiding behind it as Wade picks up his own cup, finishing off the coffee as the waitress comes by with their check. 

 

“I can get it,” Peter insists as Wade waves him off, reaching for the check.

 

“You’re a college student, isn’t it in your  _ description _ to be broke as fuck?” Wade teases as he reaches into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet and sliding out his debit card, placing it on top of the check. 

 

“I can afford  _ pancakes and coffee _ ,” Peter argues as he tries to push Wade’s card away from the check, which just makes Wade pick up both the check and his card and hold it up until the waitress stops by and grabs it from him, laughing when he says that he had to hold it or mister college man was going to try and pay. Peter crosses his arms over his chest as Wade laughs, lifting his feet up to bracket Peter’s thighs on the booth’s ledge as he says, “Non-boyfriends don’t pay for breakfast the morning after.”

 

“Non-boyfriends that make money for doing bad things absolutely  _ do _ pay for breakfast the morning after,” Wade argues back, watching as Peter drops his hands to his sides and Wade can feel his fingers tight around his ankles as he looks at him. It’s pretty quiet until the waitress comes back with his copy of the check, which he signs, and his card, when he speaks again, “I like being able to buy people things, it’s not a boyfriend thing it’s just a…thing.”

 

Peter tightens his fingers around Wade’s ankles as he says, “Fine, fine, you win. Now, I thought that Deadpool was uh—getting out of the business? I  _ swear _ I heard that somewhere.”

 

Wade laughs lightly, because he didn’t realize that his life was so interesting that  _ college students _ gossiped about it, as he responds, “It’s a slow going process, I still have a lot of bad men that don’t seem to understand that I’m trying to get out. Where did you even  _ hear _ that? You been talking to Spider-Man or something?” 

 

Peter cackles, and Wade didn’t think it was  _ that _ funny, before he answers, “No, no, I just hear things, I can’t even remember  _ where _ I heard it, just that it was a big deal that Deadpool wouldn’t be a merc anymore.”

 

“Suuurreee,” Wade drags out, laughing at the look on Peter’s face, “I’ve got my eyes on you, Peter.”

 

He rolls his eyes at that even as his fingers squeeze Wade’s ankles. “Not that I mind you keeping your eyes on me, but it’s kind of hard to do that when we both have lives to live,” Peter sounds relaxed as he speaks, and Wade can’t stop the smile that spreads across his own face. 

 

Wade tugs his mask down his chin to hide the way that Peter makes him smile, because that’s not a very non-boyfriend thing to do, smiling at the fact that Peter keeps touching him and looking at him like he’s thinking about the night before. That’s actually  _ exactly  _ a boyfriend thing to do, so he’s trying to contain himself. “We do have lives,” Wade says, and he frowns under his mask when Peter squeezes his ankles once more and then brings his hands up to fold on the table, “But you’ve got my number, and I’ve got yours. And I’ve also got a few favors that I could call if from those hero types, Spider-Man is my biggest fan.”

 

He grins when Peter laughs loudly, glad that his joke didn’t fall flat. “I don’t know, Wade, I think I might have Spider-Man beat I mean, unless you’ve also sucked  _ his _ dick,” He says, and Wade thinks that he sounds intrigued, or…well, he’s not sure what kind of tone Peter is throwing his way.

 

{ _ Even he can tell that you're full of shit _ } Yellow Box says, the first thing they’ve said in a while, and it shocks Wade enough that he blinks, and then silently agrees with Box. 

 

“Spider-Man  _ wishes _ ,” Wade says, wiggling his fingers in front of his face as he does. “And I do too actually, Spider-Man is totally  _ not _ my number one fan, but I’m pretty solidly his number one fan,” He would be embarrassed about it, but he’s pretty sure stories of him trying to woo Spider-Man are out there too, and if rumors of him leaving the merc business are then Peter’s surely heard of his attempts to woo the wall-climber. 

 

“Ah yes,” Peter says, and he looks vaguely nauseous as he continues, “Didn’t you, once, kill like nine dudes, leave them in the shape of a spider, and then call The Daily Bugle to cover it? You left a uh, poem? Attached to one of them.”

 

“I didn’t  _ kill _ them,” Wade denies, and he really hadn’t, he’d roughed them up pretty well and if some of them died well, it wasn't  _ his _ fault that they bled out, “I knocked them around a bit and then called The Daily Bugle because I know they cover Spider-Man like, all the time, and it was a gang of dudes that he’d been after for a while. And poem is a very loose title for what I wrote.”

 

“I’m pretty sure the article they wrote said the guys died,” Peter says, and he sounds serious.

 

“If they died after I left them that’s not on me,” Wade denies, shaking his head and reaching out to tap the back of Peter’s hand with a few fingers, “When I left them in formation they were all breathing and alive.”

 

“That’s dangerously naive, don’t you think?” Peter asks, and Wade didn’t realize this was turning into a lecture on morality, but okay. “It’s just…to think that you have nothing to do with them dying even though  _ you _ are the one that beat the shit out of them? They wouldn’t have  _ died _ if you didn’t do what you did, therefore you caused their deaths,” He says this all at once, shaking his head as he pushes himself out of the booth and stands, and Wade had thought everything was going well. Until, apparently, this guy had an issue with his wooing methods.

 

Wade slides out of the booth as well, trailing after Peter as they exit the diner. “Hey, dude, I don’t know if I’ve said this yet but I am a Grade A Asshole, the biggest, and I’m trying to get better but…this is just something you’re going to have to deal with if we’re going to be not-boyfriends,” He says the last part as he grabs Peter’s hand just outside of the diner, pulling him off to the side under an awning so that he can look him in the eyes as he speaks. “If it helps that incident happened uh, two years ago by now, and I’ve been pretty good at not just leaving people to bleed out since, Spidey came down pretty hard on me for that one too, wouldn’t speak to me for  _ weeks _ , even after I started coming up with personalized haikus for him,” Wade chuckles slightly at the memory, shaking his head as he adds, “I do hope I haven’t pissed  _ you _ off so much that you won’t speak to me for weeks, especially because I don’t think my haiku game has gotten any better.”

 

That makes Peter laugh, not a loud one but more like it was forced out of him, shaking his head as he speaks, “I’m not  _ mad _ I just…I don’t know how you could be so careless with human life.”

 

“I’m not,” Wade denies, “I am very careful about who I fuck up. Those guys? They had been some of Doc Oc’s men, and there was also a weirdo that liked to touch kids in the mix, they weren’t a good bunch of guys just out on the town. I carefully vet all of my jobs, how often do you think your average bad guy asks themselves ‘ _ gee I wonder what this guy has done in his life leading up to this moment?’  _ I can tell you the answer to that. The answer is: not very often, if at all. I never take a job without full background on the target, and I never kill without reason.” It’s true, Wade always has a reason, even if the reason won’t make sense to people other than him. 

 

{ _ You’re just trying to woo Peter _ } Yellow Box says, and Wade rolls his eyes at them because  _ c’mon dude, really? _

 

“I think we’ll have to agree to disagree,” Peter says as he pushes his way into Wade’s space, blocking him in against the wall and, if he were anyone else, Wade might be worried that this dude that he barely knows is about to fuck him up but. Wade can’t die so he’s not too concerned. The only thing that makes him flinch is when Peter lifts his hands to his face, lifting his mask until it’s just above the tip of his nose as he says, “I’ll call you…eventually.”

 

Wade can’t stop the grin that covers his face as Peter leans in, pressing a quick and filthy kiss to his mouth. “I’ll probably answer,” Wade says after the kiss, letting Peter roll his mask back down and laughing when he earns himself a pat on the cheek.

 

“You better,” Peter says as he walks away, and Wade can’t help the way his gaze drops to the other man’s ass as he pushes his way through the pedestrian traffic. 

 

{ _ Nice ass _ } Yellow Box says, and Wade agrees out loud as he turns and starts heading in the opposite direction, heading nowhere specific. 

 

————————

 

Wade is in full Deadpool suit for no reason other than he’s laying on the roof and it’s fucking  _ freezing _ , so wearing a full body leather condom is a good way to retain heat. He also just returned from a job, but it was less Deadpool Duty and more…shaking down some bad guys and leaving everyone alive. A disappointing job, but either way he gets paid so who is he to complain. It means he gets to do this, lounge on the roof of his building and star-gaze, wondering if Peter’s ever going to get around to calling him.

 

It’s been a few weeks since that first night, and the two of them have texted on and off since, but he’s still waiting for the phone to ring with a call from the other man. { _ Because you miss his voice _ } Yellow Box harasses and hey,  _ rude _ , no matter how true it is. { _ Dude, give it up, you’re weirdly smitten with this guy even though you only sucked his dick like once _ } They say and Wade lets out a stream of air as he mentally argues. { _ Alright, twice, we forgot the shower, big whoop _ } Box gives in, and Wade holds his hands out in silent applause as Yellow Box huffs. 

 

“It’s not weird to want the dude that you fucked to call you,” Wade says out loud, his eyes narrowing as he hears a muffled sound just above his head. He tilts his head all the way back to see Spider-Man standing above him, and Wade likes to think that he can tell an amused Spider-Man when he sees one. “Spidey! My one and only! My betrothed!” He’s dramatic as he spreads his arms wide, grinning under the mask as he hears Spider-Man huff out a laugh. 

 

“Not a very good one and only if you’re sitting on a roof thinking about a dude you fucked,” Spider-Man says as he drops down onto the roof at Wade’s hip, and wade reaches out blindly to pat at Spider-Man’s back.

 

“I can think about different things all at once,” Wade insists, “I can think about the dude while also thinking about you, my best dude. My dude bro. The moon in my sky and the light in my life.”

 

“Please, no poetry,” Spider-Man laughs, and Wade is all butterflies and giggles under his fucking mask,  _ shut up, Box.  _

 

_ “ _ But the only way I can express my feelings for you is through poetry! Or interpretive dance! I’ll let you pick,” Wade is about to roll onto his side to better look at Spider-Man, but the other man surprises him and lays on the roof next to him, their shoulders pressing together as Wade’s throat goes dry. 

 

This is different. 

 

“That’s the dog star, Sirius,” Spider-Man says, lifting his hand and pointing at a star that Wade can only kind of make out, “And I’ll settle for poetry, because I’ve seen your dancing.”

 

“All I know about stars is anything in Harry Potter, and that means they’re mostly character names,” Wade says honestly, and he rolls his head slightly to look at Spider-Man’s profile. “Too bad you don’t have green eyes,” He says as he goes back to looking at the stars, “Well I mean, maybe you do, who knows, but anyway, if you did I could steal Ginny’s love poem to Harry,  _ eyes as green as fresh pickled toads _ .”

 

“My eyes aren’t green,” Spider-Man says, and Wade isn’t surprised at that, but he is surprised that his next thought is to wonder if he and Peter have the same color eyes. He thinks back to their breakfast and Peter definitely had hazel eyes, which Wade remembers because he thought that the syrup brought out the brown in them. 

 

“I’ve always been partial to more of a dark eye color myself,” Wade says easily, and he lifts his hand to point at a group of stars. “Is that the big dipper?” He asks, not sure of anything other than he wants to keep Spider-Man talking. 

 

“Little dipper,” Spider-Man answers, and Wade grumbles unhappily as he drops his hand. 

 

He kicks one leg up, crossing it over his other at the ankle as he says, “I made a new friend a few weeks ago.”

 

“Poor soul,” Spider-Man says, and he sounds joking enough that Wade only hits him a little, “Would that be the guy you were stargazing about when I got here?” 

 

Wade hums in agreement. “We had a  _ wonderful  _ evening, one that I won’t soil your innocent ears with, and then the world’s best pancakes, but he still hasn’t called me to have a repeat performance,” He speaks carefully, not wanting to sound like he’s pouting even when he is very obviously pouting. 

 

“Maybe he’s busy? Who was this guy, anyway?” Spider-Man asks, and Wade sighs heavily.

 

“The cutest guy I’ve ever seen in a gay bar,” Wade says, and he wiggles his fingers in front of himself as he adds, “And  _ he _ hit on  _ me _ , which was refreshing.” Peter laughs at that, and Wade wonders if it’s so unbelievable that someone would hit on him that it deserves a laugh.

 

“I’m not laughing at you,” Peter says quickly, reaching out to nudge Wade’s side with his elbow. “It’s just...I’m picturing you in the middle of a bar in full on costume and it's the best thing I've ever imagined,” He continues, and that Wade understands, it is a pretty amusing visual--in fact, he uses it as an excuse to picture Spider-Man in full costume in a gay bar and it's...he can't stop the laughter. 

 

“I totally just pictured you in a gay bar in full costume and yeah, I can understand the amusement. Oh God, you probably wouldn't even be in a gay bar, you don't seem the uh, type,” Wade says this easily, laughing as he looks over at Spider-Man. “And I wasn’t in  _ full _ costume, I was only wearing the mask,” He adds, watching as Spider-Man lets out what sounds like...an annoyed huff? Which is odd because he hasn’t said anything to  _ be _ annoying yet. 

 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t be in a gay bar?” Spider-Man asks, and Wade blinks because  _ that’s what annoyed him _ ? 

 

Wade sits up, crossing his legs as he gives Spider-Man a slow once over. “You just...seem the type that even if you were into the gay scene you wouldn’t need to go to a bar to meet people, that’s all,” Wade says eventually, reaching out to poke at Spider-Man’s side as he adds, “You’d be a hot commodity if you ever did decide to go gay.”

 

“You don’t just  _ decide to go gay,  _ Deadpool,” Spider-Man says, and he sounds annoyed still which is no good, the last time he annoyed Spider-Man he ended up needing to heal a broken nose and an even more busted ego. 

 

“Hey man, who are you telling? I’m queer as hell dude, I know that you don’t just  _ go gay _ , I was joking,” Wade says, and he reaches out to touch Spider-Man’s shoulder as the other man sits up, folding his arms across his chest as he looks at Wade. 

 

“Well, you shouldn’t joke like that,” Spider-Man grumbles, and Wade can hear the unsaid apology in there somewhere as he adds, “I get you though, but again, who said I wouldn’t be in a gay bar?” 

 

Wade sits on that question for a moment, looking at the way that Spider-Man seems to be shielding himself with his crossed arms and Yellow Box says { _ Okay, so either the lady doth protest too much or Spider-Man is definitely going to gay bars in his spare time _ }. 

 

“Alright, I’ll bite, does Spider-Man want to have a conversation about sexuality?” Wade asks, leaning back and propping himself up on his hands, raising an eyebrow under his mask. 

 

“Does Spi--Yeah, I do,” Spider-Man says, and Wade doesn’t think he’s ever heard him sound so careful with his wording as he continues, “Let’s say there’s this guy _ ,  _ that maybe I had a really good time with after meeting him in a bar, but we kind of disagree on literally everything that’s important to Spider-Man, and to me I mean, as the person that  _ is _ Spider-Man, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since that night. But me being me, I’m actually like, a giant wimp? Under this mask I’m one hundred and eighty pounds of pure wimp, dude, and so I haven’t been able to call him like I want to because I think, that maybe, I could really like him but I just don’t know if I can do the whole Spider-Man reveal thing without wanting to actually die.” 

 

Wade knows that he should focus on the conversation as a whole but the thing he’s stuck on is, “You hooked up with a guy? Are you telling me, that after all this hopeless flirting with a straight man that I was doing this entire time, that you’re  _ not actually straight _ ?” 

 

“You would focus on that,” Spider-Man laughs, and he brings his hands up to cover his face as he shakes his head. 

 

“Oh no, I was listening to your whole thing,” Wade denies, “And I mean, I definitely think that you should give it a shot and I mean, you met him when you weren’t in your costume, right?” He pauses, waiting for Spider-Man’s response, which comes in the form of a nod. “So just hang out with this guy outside of the Spider-Man thing for now, and if you end up really liking him like you think you could then you do the whole ‘ _ Hey I can climb walls’  _ thing,” He reaches out and drops his hand on Spider-Man’s shoulder, shaking him slightly as he adds, “And you don’t ever want to agree on  _ everything  _ in a relationship anyway because where’s the fun in that.”

 

“I don’t want a relationship, I don’t think,” Spider-Man corrects, and Wade can hear the uncertainty in his voice. “I mean, there’s so much shit going on in my life, I can’t ask another person to involve themselves in my shit, and my shit doesn’t exactly have an expiration date so there’s no guarantee that I’ll ever live a quiet, normal, life,” He says this bit quietly, and for a weird moment Wade feels like he’s speaking directly to him instead of about this mysterious man which, he knows he’s  _ not _ but he’s just found out that his superhero crush is actually into dudes, so he’s having a bit of an out of body experience. 

 

{ _ This sounds an awful lot like the Peter situation, actually _ } Yellow Box says, and Wade makes a face under his mask as he realizes that yeah, it kinda does actually. 

 

“This guy, the one that I did dirty things with, he said something like that, and what I told him essentially was that I don’t need to be in a relationship to like someone and like, you never know how that dude might feel if you offer up like...friends with benefits? At least until you’ve decided if you could actually do a relationship,” Wade says this with a shrug as he drops his hands in his lap. “Or, if he’s like me, just hearing your voice would be enough,” He says this bit dramatically, covering his heart as he swoons which pulls a laugh from Spider-Man. 

 

“I get the funny feeling that he’s  _ just _ like you,” Spider-Man says as he laughs, and Wade rolls his eyes because there’s no way this guy is like him, because if he was Spider-Man wouldn’t be having this crisis of should I or shouldn’t I because Wade would be all over him like white on rice.

 

{ _ Oh, like you’re being with Peter? _ } Yellow box points out and Wade pushes that away because that’s  _ different _ , Peter is a college kid that wanted to have a good time. Spider-Man is well, he’s  _ Spider-Man _ , he’s got a bit more on his plate than Peter does, but he also  _ gets _ Wade on a level that he doesn’t think Peter ever will, which is why he hasn’t pushed himself into Peter’s world yet, because he’s not sure a college student should have to deal with all that Deadpool is. 

 

“No one is just like me,” Wade says to Spider-Man, and this makes him snort out a laugh, shaking his head. 

 

“Maybe I’ll call him tomorrow,” Spider-Man says as he finishes laughing, “And actually do it this time instead of just staring at my phone hoping that he’ll call first even though  _ I  _ was the one that said I’d call first.”

 

Wade yawns under his mask, covering his face before he manages to say, “I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear from you, dude.”

 

“I hope so,” Spider-Man says, before adding in a teasing tone, “Unlike you, who was musing out loud about some other man when I walked up.”

 

“Hey now, I’ve only thought about Peter like, once or four times this whole time we’ve been talking,” Wade says, and he internally curses when he realizes he said the other man’s name out loud. Not that he was trying to hide him from Spider-Man it’s just...if  _ he _ were given the choice between Spider-Man and Deadpool he’d definitely pick Spider-Man every time, so Wade doesn’t really want Spider-Man to snoop on Peter and accidentally strike up conversation and then  _ bam _ they’re sleeping together. 

 

“Once or  _ four times _ , huh?” Spider-Man laughs, and it’s his turn to reach out and shake Wade slightly by the shoulder, “Have you ever thought that maybe you should call this guy? He’d probably be happy to hear from you, if you reached out.”

 

“Yeah, but like you, I have a lot of baggage that a college student shouldn’t have to deal with because no one should have to deal with it,” Wade shakes his head as he answers, “See, you’re not the only one carrying around baggage that comes with powers. And he said he’d call first, which makes sense because I don’t know what his schedule looks like but as I’m  _ me _ , I have a pretty flexible schedule.”

 

Spider-Man lets go of his shoulder and he tilts his head slightly as he looks at Wade. “How about we make a deal,” He says, and Wade is curious about what this deal could be, the last time they did something like this he was tricked into being shot in the ass by Hawkeye so…“In two weeks we’ll meet back up here, on the roof of your building, and we both have to have  _ some _ kind of change in our status with these people, good or bad, just  _ some _ type of decision.”

 

Wade looks at Spider-Man and is curious as to why this guy seems so hell bent on getting him to make some type of mood but sure. “Yeah, okay,” He says with a shrug, “Two weeks, life changes and possibly getting laid. Sounds good to me,” He says this easily, but it’s definitely not going to be as simple as it sounds. 

 

“Great!” Spider-Man says as he jumps up onto his feet, and Wade envies his ability to not get a leg cramp after moving so fast,  _ God he’s getting old _ . “See you in two weeks, dude,” He says as he shoots a web to the roof of the opposite building and jumps from the roof, and Wade is never going to get over the fact that it gives him a heart attack nearly every time he watches the other man do that.

 

{ _ Weird night, dude _ } Yellow Box says and Wade agrees as he stands up, heading over to the exit door from the roof and stretching his arms above his head before he makes his way down the stairs and to his floor. 

 

\----------------

 

Wade is standing in his living room a few days later, trying to decide between getting Chinese or Thai delivered, when there’s a knock on his door. He freezes slightly before grabbing the gun he keeps by the door and looking through the peep hole as he asks, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Spider-Man,” The person on the other side of the door says, and Wade manages to see that it’s Peter through the peep hole. He trades the gun in his hand for his mask that was sitting by the door, tugging it on and down to just below his nose as he answers the door.

 

“You’re definitely not Spider-Man,” Wade says, teasing as he leans against the door jamb, “But that doesn’t make me less glad to see you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter says, and he’s twisting his hands in front of him as he continues, “I meant to call you on Monday but then things happened and I just...I wanted to see a friendly face and I remembered where you lived so I was just kind of hoping that maybe you could hang out tonight? If you can’t I totally get it, it’s last minute as  _ hell _ , and I usually don’t do this, but I just...I wanted to see you.” He’s blushing as he trails off, and Wade’s heart clenches slightly at the look on Peter’s face, like he expects to get sent away. 

 

He reaches out, grabbing at Peter’s wrists, to tug him into the apartment, pushing him against the back of the door to pull double duty and shut it as well as get Peter looking less conflicted. “I wanted to see you too,” Wade says quietly, lifting a hand to cup Peter’s cheek and tilt his head back slightly, enjoying the slightly dazed look in the other man’s eyes as he adds, “This is better than a phone call.”

 

“Oh, good,” Peter says, and he sounds as dazed as he looks as he blinks at Wade. “I wasn’t sure...there’s probably a lot of people out there that you could hook up with that would be better than me so I wasn’t sure if you would still uh, want me around after that first night,” He says this as he glances away from Wade’s masked face, and he can’t believe what he’s hearing as he lets his jaw drop slightly. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re the only person that I’ve been interested in in a while,” Wade says this as he drags his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip, ignoring the way that Spider-Man’s face dances across his vision because  _ that will never happen _ , he thinks,  _ but Peter is here now, and he wanted to see me _ . 

 

Peter grins up at him and pushes up on his toes, capturing Wade’s mouth in a kiss. He’s surprised at the move, he wasn’t expecting Peter to be so upfront about it, but he also wasn’t expecting Peter to just show up at his place so the other man is full of surprises today. “Good to hear,” Peter says after he breaks the kiss, resting his hands on Wade’s shoulders as he continues, “Because for some reason I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your dick, or ya know, your personality.”

 

“All I am to you is a good personality, huh?” Wade teases, and he takes a few steps back from Peter, just far enough away that only the other man’s fingertips are still touching him. “You showed up just in time to help me figure out if I want Chinese or Thai food, but I promise I’ll show off my dazzling  _ personality _ after we’ve eaten,” He says this part lightly, and Peter laughs as he follows Wade to the couch. 

 

“I’m always down for Thai,” Peter says as Wade drops onto the couch. He hesitates for a moment, shrugging the backpack that he had on his shoulders off and setting it carefully on the floor at the end of the couch, before he settles slightly on top of the other man, leaning against his chest as he sits between his legs. Wade didn’t even realize that Peter had a bag on his shoulders, but that’s a great sign because it probably means he’s going to stick around, at least until morning.

 

“A man after my own heart,” Wade says easily, shifting just enough to pull his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the menu for the place down the street up so that Peter can decide what he wants. “I’m getting the Pad Thai so if you want some of that there will be some left, they give you enough food to feed an entire army," He says as he watches over Peter’s shoulder, “I’m also getting pot stickers tossed in a curry sauce but there’s definitely not gonna be enough to share of those.”

 

“Is the garlic black pepper beef good?” Peter asks, and he tilts his head just enough that Wade can’t stop himself from ducking his head and placing a lazy kiss on the side of his neck.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” He answers, grinning when he feels Peter shiver against him. 

 

“O—Okay, cool, I want that and like five pounds of crab rangoon,” Peter says, and his voice cracks as he hands Wade back his phone. He lifts his face from Peter’s neck enough to shift and shove his phone back into his pocket, done shifting just in time for Peter to turn and face him, kneeling on the couch between his thighs. 

 

“Yes?” Wade asks, grinning at Peter, who looks serious. 

 

“Can I fuck you?” Peter asks, and Wade sucks in a breath so hard that he nearly chokes on it, coughing into his hand as he nods quickly. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Wade says, and he can’t help but feel slightly confused at the serious way he asked, “You definitely didn’t need to ask though, you could have just thrown me down and ravaged me and I would have been game.” 

 

Peter shakes his head as he laughs slightly, reaching out to curl his hand behind the back of Wade’s head, his fingers digging into the bottom edge of his mask. “I wanted to ask because…well, I had a conversation with someone that made me realize that I shouldn’t be afraid to make the first move, so that was me making the first move in the only way I know how. Very awkwardly,” He’s rolling his eyes at himself as he speaks, and now it’s Wade’s turn to push into his space for a kiss because he’s so  _ cute.  _

 

“How about—” Wade starts between kisses, “—you fuck me, we order the food, and I’ll blow you while we’re waiting for the food?” He says it all in nearly one breath before he kisses Peter so hard that the other man nearly falls off the couch, Wade’s grip on his hips the only thing that’s stopping him from tipping over. Peter nods his head into the kiss and then Wade surprises him, if the sound he makes is anything to go off, by standing up and gathering Peter in his arms, making his way to the bedroom. 

 

“I could have walked,” Peter grumbles, and he sounds like he wants to put up a fight but he’s smiling so widely that Wade wouldn’t believe him even if he tried, “I’m a capable human being full of complex emotions and  _ the ability to walk _ .”

 

“Well I have the ability to lift you, and would you look at that, I’m using it,” Wade laughs as he drops Peter onto his bed, watching the other man sprawl across the comforter and look up at him with eyes so dark they look almost black. Whatever Wade was expecting it’s not for him to be on his back the next moment, in the middle of his bed, in a blur of movement so quick that if he wasn’t a part of it he would have been very confused. “Okay,” Wade says, looking up at Peter who’s straddling his waist and smirking down at him, “So you’re stronger than you look, and faster, that’s exciting.”

 

Peter lowers his eyes away from Wade’s gaze, and he’s interested in the play of emotion that crosses Peter’s face before he speaks. “Like I said during breakfast, I have some extracurriculars that I take part in,” He sounds uncertain, almost like he’s asking Wade instead of telling him, but he figures that’s coming from the dude’s obvious inability to share with the class. 

 

“I didn’t know they offered a course on  _ how to fling mercenaries onto their backs in a bed _ , I would have gone to college if I had,” Wade teases, curling his hands loosely over the front of Peter’s thighs, his thumbs brushing the high inseam of his jeans. 

 

Peter laughs out loud at that, “I wouldn’t say that’s what the course is for, more like it’s a happy coincidence that a certain skillset that I’ve acquired is transferable to more than one aspect in my life.” Peter lifts his hands from hanging by his side and brings them slowly toward Wade’s face, his fingers skimming over the still masked portion of his face before he presses his fingertips lightly under his chin, tipping his head up. “I believe I said I was going to put my mouth all over you this time, right?” Peter asks and Wade has to pretend like he hasn’t jerked off to that exact thought twice a day for the past few weeks. 

 

“Hmm, I might remember something like that,” He says, screwing up his face in false thought as Peter laughs, ducking down and pressing a short kiss to his mouth. “I remember that, I definitely remember that,” He says into the kiss, moving his hands from Peter’s thighs to his ass, pulling him in as close as they can get. 

 

“Good, because I definitely thought about it when I was pussyfooting around and not calling you,” Peter says, and that’s the most honest he’s sounded all night, his eyes sparkling as he pulls away from the kiss, and Wade has the thought that he should take his mask off, let Peter see what he’s really dealing with. Wade pushes up on his elbows to kiss him, because he needs to do something to stop himself from being an idiot and pulling his mask off, when he brushes his tongue against Peter’s the other man groans into the kiss. 

 

“I was thinking about it too,” Wade says honestly, dropping back onto the bed as he grins up at Peter, who looks shocked that Wade would admit that. 

 

“You were?” Peter asks, and he sounds shy as he does, more shy than a man straddling Wade has ever sounded about anything. He doesn’t understand that, Peter’s surprise at the fact that Wade would think about him when he’s not around. “I figured you…I don’t know, I figured you’d probably have other things to think about,” He says this quietly, almost like he’s trying not to be heard, but Wade  _ does _ hear him, and it makes him reach his hands out, cupping Peter’s face between them. 

 

“You’re ridiculously good looking,” Wade says earnestly, and Peter laughs, turning his head slightly to press his mouth to Peter’s wrist as he continues, “And you’re the most interesting person I’ve ever had the honor of meeting, and then somehow tricking into bed with me. But you’re also pretty much all I’ve been thinking about since breakfast, and if you don’t believe me ask Spider-Man, he heard all about.” He laughs as Peter’s cheeks flush, and it’s good to see the other man show on his face what Wade’s feeling in his gut.

 

“About that,” Peter grins, rolling his eyes, “What if I told you that I uh, knew Spider-Man?”

 

Wade narrows his eyes slightly as Peter presses his mouth to the wrist he didn’t when Wade was speaking before. “You’re not fucking me because you’re going to leave me for Spidey, are you? Because I mean, I can’t blame you, he’s hot as hell, but if you are I'd just like to…know,” Wade feels ridiculous as he asks but he has a weird feeling about Peter’s connection to Spider-Man that he just can’t put his finger on. 

 

Peter laughs loudly, tipping his head back and leaving Wade’s fingers clutching at air. “I can promise you that I’m not leaving you to fuck Spider-Man, and also, I didn’t realize that there was anything  _ to _ leave? I thought we were not-boyfriends, buddy,” Peter says this even as he continues to chuckle, and Wade likes the way his face lights up when he laughs. 

 

“Maybe I’d like to revisit that discussion later,” Wade says, feeling shifty as Peter grabs his wrists, pushing them into the pillow by his head as he grins. 

 

“Maybe I’d like that too,” Peter says slowly, and Wade feels like he’s been kicked in the gut, in a good way. If there _ is  _ a good way to be kicked in the gut. “Now, onto the sexy stuff,” Peter says, changing the topic and making Wade laugh, “Take your shirt off, nerd.”

 

“Hard to do when you’ve got my hands pinned,” Wade grins, wiggling his wrists in Peter’s surprisingly tight grip as he shifts his hips. 

 

Peter looks down at his hands like he’s surprised they’re still holding him down, which is more charming than not, as he lets him go. “Right, sorry, let’s try this again: shirt, off,” Peter says, leaning up and away from Wade enough that he can sit up while he laughs, Peter in his lap as he tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it toward the laundry basket as he fights the urge to cover himself up. Peter returns the favor, which is nice, tugging his collared shirt up and over his head as Wade shifts slightly, straightening up and getting Peter more properly in his lap. “Fair trade,” Peter says as he drapes his arms over Wade’s shoulders, his fingertips dragging against Wade’s shoulder blades. 

 

“Did I tell you that this nerd chic thing gets me hot?” Wade asks, and Peter laughs again, a loud one that makes Wade flush with happiness. 

 

“You mentioned it in passing the last time,” Peter says, smiling as he adds, “Part of the reason I wore a collared shirt today, since you seemed to like it so much last time.” His smile has turned filthy, and Wade sucks in a breath as Peter grinds down against him. 

 

“Solid plan,” Wade says, and he curls his hands behind Peter’s thighs again, his fingertips digging in just slightly as Peter continues his hip movements.

 

“Mhmm,” Peter mumbles this as he drops his head against Wade’s shoulder, his breath hot against Wade’s skin. “God, I really want you to fuck me like this,” He says this in a low voice, and Wade digs his fingers into Peter’s thighs so hard that it’s  _ got _ to bruise. “But, I came with a plan,” Peter sounds like he’s put out about not getting to fuck like this, enough that Wade wants to offer to switch  _ however, _ he  _ really _ wants Peter to fuck him.

 

“Well that’s good because I plan to come,” Wade says, and the smack to his shoulder is worth it, he continues to be the master of sex puns. 

 

{ _ You’re like a pro fisher, a real master baiter _ } Yellow Box says this sarcastically, and Wade fights back the snort of laughter only by the grace of long-done practice. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to fuck you,” Peter says, shaking his head as he braces his hands against Wade’s shoulders, pushing him back down against the bed with a hot look, and Wade is pretty sure he’d pay to see that look on Peter’s face every day.

 

{ _ Or to just see  _ **_his_ ** _ face every day _ } Yellow Box argues as he lets himself be pushed against the bed, and Wade can do nothing but roll his eyes at that, thankful at least for his mask in this moment. 

 

“Is it good disbelief or bad?” Wade asks, shifting his head on the pillow so that he’s not straining his neck to look at Peter.

 

Peter grins down at him, “Good, I promise.” He sounds sincere as he speaks, which is enough for Wade to feel himself melt slightly into the mattress as he smiles back. “I’ve only been thinking about it literally since our breakfast,” He says, and Wade is in disbelief this guy seems to be for real. He’s not sure he’s ever slept with someone that seemed this into him, it’s a breath of fresh air. 

 

Even if Peter still hasn’t seen his face yet, but that’s another issue.

 

{ _ We don’t want him to run away just yet _ } Yellow Box says as Wade moves his hands from Peter’s thighs to his face, tugging him down into a kiss. 

 

“Me too,” Wade says honestly as the kiss breaks, because he  _ has _ . He’s been thinking about Peter in all different ways since their breakfast, fantasies of Peter actually  _ eclipsed _ fantasies of Black Widow and Spider-Man in the time between the breakfast and now and  _ that’s  _ a trick because he’s all over those two like bitter on coffee. Not that he’ll have a chance with either of those two, hell he shouldn’t even have a chance with  _ Peter _ . Peter, who is currently straddling him shirtless and looking at him like he’s…like he’s something to be desired, and Wade isn’t used to that. 

 

He’s not used to that  _ at all _ . 

 

Wade is overwhelmed, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes when Peter bends down further and presses an open mouthed kiss to Wade’s throat, working his way down his chest until he’s pressing his mouth to the skin just above his pants. He wants to look down at Peter, kneeling on the bed between his legs and inches from his cock, but he’s afraid that if he  _ does _ look Peter will disappear forever. “Hey,” Peter starts and he hears more than sees Peter’s concern, “Are you okay with this?”

 

{ _ Don’t be weird _ } Yellow Box insists.

 

“I’m just afraid this is a hallucination and if I look at you you’ll disappear,” Wade answers Peter, twisting his hands into the sheets beneath him as he feels Peter’s mouth drag against his lower stomach. 

 

{ _ Goddamnit, Wade, I  _ **_said_ ** _ don’t be weird _ } Yellow Box throws their metaphorical hands into the air as they speak.

 

He feels Peter freeze slightly and thinks,  _ this is it, he’s gonna get out while he can _ . “I’m not going to disappear,” Peter says and he’s moved because his voice is near Wade’s ear. Wade opens his eyes finally and doesn’t even have to move his head to see Peter, his face colored with concern. “Tonight at least, I can promise  _ that _ much. Any other time and I might disappear but that’s less _ I’m a hallucination  _ and more  _ I’m a flighty piece of shit that has commitment issues _ ,” Peter sounds embarrassed as he says this and it’s enough to calm Wade slightly as he lets go of the sheets, cupping Peter’s cheek in one hand and gripping at his bicep with the other. 

 

{ _ Well, at least he handled that pretty well and didn’t bolt. Maybe I’m underestimating Peter _ } Yellow Box says, still sounding unsure but it’s enough of a green light from them that Wade feels himself relax just a bit. 

 

“Good to know,” Wade says, trying to keep his voice light even as his hand tightens on Peter’s bicep as he drags his gaze across his face. He pulls Peter into a kiss that’s  _ filthy _ , which is good if the sounds that Peter’s making are anything to go by. The kiss helps him get back into a good headspace, and Peter pressing against his chest is enough to ground him.

 

Peter breaks the kiss but follows the path he had before, pressing his lips first to Wade’s throat and then his chest, working his way down to his belly. Wade tilts his head to watch the other man this time and is taken aback by the heat in Peter’s eyes as he looks up at him. One of Wade’s hands curls gently in Peter’s hair as he moves his lips up and down Wade’s chest and stomach, taking his time and working Wade up until he’s squirming and breathless. “Better?” Peter asks against Wade’s hip and Wade makes a fucking stupid sound in the back of his throat and then uses the hand that’s not tangled in Peter’s hair to give him a thumbs up.

 

Super sexy.

 

Peter hasn’t even touched his  _ cock _ yet and he’s already more turned on than he can recall being in recent memory. Now that Wade’s pretty solidly convinced that Peter’s not going to disappear he can’t  _ stop _ looking at him, watching and feeling as he bites marks into Wade’s skin that heal nearly instantaneously. It seems to frustrate Peter, his bites becoming harder and longer and working to make Wade’s cock twitch in his pants. Wade groans after a particularly harsh bite and Peter looks up, apologizing. “Sorry, God, I didn’t think your healing thing or whatever this is would heal bite marks so fast, how am I supposed to get that feeling of marking someone up when said someone can’t be marked up?” He sounds like he’s teasing but also serious which makes Wade laugh loudly. 

 

“I’m sorry, if I could make my healing thing go away just for you I would,” Wade says soothingly, tugging gently on Peter’s hair as he grins down at him. 

 

Peter grins back at him and it makes his stomach flip. “I know you said dick sucking  _ after _ we order the food but I’d really like to suck you now? And then I’ll fuck you,” Wade blinks in surprise at Peter asking because that is…yes. 

 

So much yes.

 

Wade has to clear his throat to reply as Peter tugs lightly at the top of his pants and Wade is so thankful that he’s wearing lounge pants. “Yeah, yes, I’m absolutely good with that plan,” he knows he sounds choked off but that’s because he’s still grasping at the fact that this is really happening. 

 

Peter’s grin turns predatory and that’s definitely a look that Wade wants to see on the other man’s face more because it’s the hottest things he’s ever seen. He feels like his breath is stolen from him as Peter drags his pants and briefs down his legs and he wants to cover himself but he freezes slightly when he feels the heat of Peter’s gaze. “God, you’re fucking  _ built _ ,” Peter says and Wade is pretty sure his face is on  _ fire _ . He bites his lip and thanks God for his mask hiding his eyes as Peter wiggles out of his own pants, tossing his skinny jeans over his shoulder before he settles back between Wade’s legs, his hands gripping his thighs tightly. 

 

“You’re too kind,” Wade says, his voice hoarse as he settles his hand back into Peter’s hair, holding his curls gently as Peter drags his mouth over Wade’s thighs, first the left and then the right. His nerves are lit up, every touch of Peter’s mouth against his skin feeling like a pinprick of light and heat

 

Peter hums and pushes up into Wade’s hand for a moment before he wraps one of his hands loosely around the base of Wade’s cock. Wade lets out a quiet sound when Peter wraps his lips around the head of his cock and he forces his eyes to stay open so that he can watch him. { _ This is the weirdest and best thing that’s ever happened to us, ol’ boy _ } Yellow Box says as Peter sinks down further, his lips meeting his fingers around the base of Wade’s cock and  _ Jesus _ . 

 

Wade’s got to look like an idiot, naked except for his mask, but the way Peter looks with his cock stretching his mouth is more than enough to make up for it. He drops his hand from its nest in Peter’s hair to cradle his jaw, pressing his thumb against the corner of his mouth and Wade is doing all he can to not just thrust up into the  _ hot wet heat  _ of Peter’s mouth. His eyes slip shut for just a moment when Peter swallows around the head of his cock and when he opens his eyes again he sees Peter slip a hand into his own briefs which is enough to make Wade’s stomach clench and his balls tighten. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he says it louder than he means to but he can’t help it, Peter’s fucking sucking his cock and touching his own and Wade is  _ this close _ to coming. 

 

He moves his hand back into Peter’s hair and tugs until the other man lets himself be pulled off of his cock. “Can I help you?” Peter asks, his voice hoarse as he grins up at Wade, “I was kind of busy, here.”

 

“Cheeky,” Wade says, tugging at Peter’s hair until he’s slid up his body and they’re face to face. “I  _ know _ you were busy, I was there, but I was maybe five-seconds from coming and I’d rather do that with your cock  _ in _ me if that’s okay?” He’s buzzing with him impending orgasm still, his nerves high as Peter sprawls himself over his front, one hand by Wade’s shoulder on the mattress and the other, the one that had been in his briefs around his cock, he presses against Wade’s hip. 

 

Wade leans up and captures Peter’s lips in a kiss, not giving him time to answer. They kiss for a handful of minutes and Wade is working himself up again because seriously, Peter is an amazing kisser. He uses the hand that’s not still in Peter’s hair to slip into his briefs, wrapping his hand tightly around his cock and swallowing the sound that Peter makes as he drags his thumb over the head that’s already slick with pre-come. “Yeah, good,” Peter moans between words as Wade breaks the kiss and he’s smiling. 

 

“Condoms and lube are in that drawer,” Wade says, tipping his head slightly to gesture toward the nightstand by the bed even as he tightens his fingers slightly around Peter’s cock, watching as his jaw twitches. 

 

“Right, yeah,” Peter sounds dazed as Wade lets go of his cock and he shifts to the side of the other man, sitting up just enough to be able to reach the drawer Wade gestured to and grab a condom and the half bottle of lube that’s front and center. “How—how do you wanna do this?” He asks and Wade is hit over the head with how uncertain Peter sounds and isn’t  _ that _ just the darnedest thing.

 

“So many ways,” Wade says, teasing as he sits up, leaning over to press his mouth to Peter’s bare shoulder. “How do  _ you _ want it? Since you were so good at letting me know that you wanted this in the first place,” he grabs the condom and lube from Peter as he speaks, setting it onto the bed next to the pillow.

 

Peter laughs slightly, turning to face Wade. “I don’t  _ know _ ,” he says and again Wade can sense the truth in his words as he continues, “I’ve never uh, I’ve never done this…before.” That confuses Wade because he’s certain they did this the last time but then Peter adds, “Topped I mean, I’ve never  _ topped _ before.”  _ Oh _ , well that makes more sense then.

 

“Well I’m down for anything,” Wade says easily, “I trust you, which is weird for me to say, and I’m not picky on how it goes down.”

 

Peter’s face is bright red and Wade can’t help it as he pushes Peter to the mattress, settling between his legs and looking down at him. “ _ Wade _ ,” Peter laughs even as he reaches up, cradling Wade’s face between his hands, “I thought  _ I  _ was going to fuck  _ you _ .”

 

“Oh dear,” Wade grins, turning his head to press a fleeting kiss to Peter’s wrist before he backs away a bit, dragging his hands down Peter’s torso until he hooks his fingers into Peter’s briefs, tugging them down his legs and tossing them over his shoulder before he crawls on top of him, straddling the tops of his thighs as he continues, “Just because you’re  _ topping _ doesn’t mean you have to  _ be _ on top.”

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Peter says, sounding like he’s in awe, “Are you gonna…” He trails off, blush deepening as Wade ducks down, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Ride you,” Wade says easily and Peter looks like if he weren’t already laying down he’d be knocked over. He grins at Peter as he leans over and grabs the lube and condom from by his head, dropping the condom on his chest before he cracks open the bottle of lube and drips some into his palm. He closes the lip with a snap and drops that gently onto Peter’s chest as well, enjoying the shocked look on the younger man’s face as he says, “I’ll prep myself because you seem the slow and gentle type and while sometimes that’s good, not tonight.” 

 

Peter nods his head quickly and Wade rubs his hands together just a bit, only enough to spread the lube on his fingers before he reaches behind himself and starts to work himself open. “Are you—are you sure you don’t want me to…” Peter trails off and Wade’s happy to notice that his voice cracks slightly as he speaks. 

 

Wade makes a small sounds as he works a second finger into himself before he replies, “I’m good, Peter, but thanks for checking.” He grins at him and then lets his eyes slip shut for just a moment as his fingertips barely brush against his own prostate. “You should probably put the condom on though because I only have two hands and they’re both too slick to open the packet,” he laughs and so does Peter. 

 

“I can absolutely do that,” Peter still sounds a little shell shocked and Wade takes that as a win. He also wins again when he gets to watch Peter slip the condom carefully onto himself and Wade has the thought that really, they don’t actually  _ need _ to use a condom. Wade can’t transmit or carry anything  _ anyway _ but he figures Peter might be a bit squeamish about that since he’s, ya know, a normie. 

 

{ _ Or so we think, the marks you make on him heal like weirdly fast and he’s also ridiculously strong for how small he is _ } Yellow Box says carefully and Wade has to push that thought to the side because that’s too much to worry about now when he’s got three fingers in himself and a condom clad dick in front of him. 

 

He uses the hand that’s not busy behind himself to coat Peter’s cock in the left over lube, grinning when Peter lets out a surprised sound. Wade eases his fingers out of himself and wipes them on the sheet by Peter’s hip before he opens the lube again, getting just a bit more for the other man’s cock and watching Peter’s eyes dip shut as he coats his cock thoroughly. “You good?” Wade asks with a smirk as Peter flutters his eyes open. 

 

“Great,” he responds, voice deep enough that Wade feels his spine tingle with it. 

 

After that it’s a whirlwind of action until Wade’s head is bent as he settles himself on Peter’s cock, the other man’s hands tight on his hips as he breathes through it. He definitely didn’t take his time opening himself and he’s feeling it, the burn of Peter stretching him open is intense enough that he has to focus past it, has to grip the hand that Peter hold out toward him tight as he sinks all the way down. Wade laughs slightly, “I definitely should have stretched myself more.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Peter’s voice is rough and Wade finally looks up at him, his mouth dropping just slightly as Peter’s hand, the one not holding Wade’s, tightens on his hip. “God, so good, you’re so  _ good _ ,” Peter is definitely rambling and Wade wants to roll around in his praise, wrap himself in it. Instead he rotates his hips and pulls a groan from the man beneath him as he starts working himself on Peter’s cock. 

 

“Mmm, you’re the good one,” Wade says as he bends down, pressing his face against Peter’s throat and sucking a dark mark where his mouth lands. The change in angle has his breath catch because Peter’s cock is pressing hard against his prostate and  _ fuck. _ “Your cock feels so good in me, Petey,” he chokes out and Peter lets go of his hand to grip his hip tightly, his hands feeling slightly sticky against his skin. Peter must have stuck his hand in the lube or something, Wade thinks as Peter lifts him slightly, thrusting up into him and erasing whatever else he was going to think. 

 

“I—need—to tell you something,” Peter says between thrust and oh  _ God _ , Wade’s eyes are rolling slightly in his head and he’s barely paying attention. 

 

He lets out a sound that he wouldn’t admit to even under penalty of  _ death _ as Peter fucks up into him harder, controlling the pace with his hands on Wade’s hips. “Unless you’re about to tell me that your good pal Spider-Man wants to join in for a threesome, it can wait,” he says, trying to figure out why the  _ hell _ Peter wants to have a conversation when his  _ cock _ is in him. 

 

“That’s the thing—”  _ what _ ?

 

“ _ What _ ?” Wade pushes down onto Peter’s cock and sits up, looking down at him and noticing that the mark he’d been busy making is healing already and…and Peter’s hands are stuck to his hips. 

 

_ Actually stuck _ . 

 

{ _ Holy shit, Spider-Man _ } Yellow Box supplies helpfully and yeah, Wade has seen Spider-Man stick to enough things in their friendship that he’s sussed that one out for himself.

 

“Oh  _ God _ ,” Wade says, his stomach clenching even as his cock twitches slightly, “You’re about to tell me that you  _ are _ Spider-Man, aren’t you?” 

 

Peter lets out a laugh that sounds equal parts relieved and panicked. “I am,” he says as Wade reaches down, wrapping his fingers around Peter’s wrists and tugging them slightly away from him and yeah, he’s definitely stuck to him, “I’m sorry Wade, I wanted to tell you, that’s why I came over today! But then you looked so good when you answered the door and  _ God _ , you wanted me again and I couldn’t say no. I didn’t  _ want _ to say no. But I need to tell you this before I lose my nerve and I’ll leave if you want me to—”

 

Wade covers Peter’s mouth with his hand as he processes what he’s just said. “Firstly no, you’re not leaving, we’re in the middle of something here,” he rotates his hips as he pauses and he watches Peter’s eyes flutter shut at the move, “Secondly did you think I would…kick you out? Just for telling me you’re Spider-Man? And if that was your concern why the  _ hell _ would you think telling me mid dick-riding would be a better time to do it than  _ after _ ? Or  _ before _ ?”

 

Peter mumbles something against his hand and Wade laughs slightly as he moves his hand to curl against Peter’s jaw. “I didn’t want you to kick me out,” he says and Wade is surprised at how serious he sounds, “I really  _ like _ you, Wade, I always have and now that you’re actually  _ paying attention _ to me I don’t want to lose that!”

 

Wade’s confused, he’s  _ so _ confused. “What d’you  _ mean _ I’m actually paying attention to you now?” He asks as he watches Peter’s cheeks flush nicely. He shifts his hips again because he’s only just processing that this isn’t only  _ Peter _ , but  _ Spider-Man  _ also known as the dude that Wade has been ass over head in love with for nearly a  _ year _ . “Peter,  _ Spidey _ , I’ve been paying attention to you for  _ years _ ,” he says seriously, tipping Peter’s face so that he’s looking at him instead of away from him. 

 

This is probably the  _ weirdest _ conversation he’s ever had while sitting on a cock.

 

“You flirt with  _ everyone _ ,” Peter says and his voice catches as he adds, “I didn’t think I was special.”

 

“Peter,  _ baby _ ,” Wade lowers himself down, pressing his face against Peter’s throat again as he says, embarrassed, “You were  _ always _ special, you  _ are _ special. My special boy.” It’s his turn to ramble a bit he supposes as he lifts up slightly, pressing his nose to Peter’s and making sure he’s looking at him. 

 

“That’s why I went to the bar,” Peter says quietly, “You’d mentioned that one before and I wanted to see if you were really as flirty with everyone as it seemed but then you bought me a drink back and  _ God _ , I’d thought about you fucking me before and I figured I should just go for it and you  _ did _ and it was  _ awesome _ .”

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t think you were special,” Wade says seriously because yes, he’s still stuck on that. He can’t believe that Peter thinks he’s not special to him because that’s…that’s the most  _ ludicrous _ thing he’s ever heard.

 

“ _ God _ ,” Peter groans and Wade kisses him. He kisses him because he’s not sure he’s going to get to again after this, he’s sure that Peter told him he was Spider-Man to chase him away, or to start making his excuses so that he can leave. Wade kisses him with all the pent up feelings he has for Spider-Man because he  _ is _ him, and he deserves to know how Wade feels about him. 

 

“Don’t leave,” he says as he breaks the kiss, because he’s an insecure  _ asshole _ and he’s not above begging. 

 

Peter is looking at him in a way that Wade hasn’t seen before, not on  _ him _ at least. He’s seen that same look on his  _ own _ face plenty when he’s caught view of himself in a mirror while thinking about Peter. Wade opens his mouth to say something else but that quickly changes when Peter flips them, Wade’s back flat on the mattress and his legs wrapped tight around Peter’s waist as he hovers above him. “I’m not leaving,” Peter says as he slides back into Wade, his back arching at the feeling, “Wade, I don’t  _ want _ to leave you, not now, not  _ ever.” _

 

Wade chokes on what he’s pretty sure is a sob and again, he’s thankful for his mask because that would be embarrassing. “Jesus, you’re too sweet,” he says, only half kidding as he grabs at Peter’s shoulders whose hands must have come unstuck from Wade because they’re currently bracketing his head on the mattress. 

 

“Not sweet,” Peter denies as he twists his hips just  _ so _ and Wade’s eyes flutter because  _ Jesus _ , not sweet at  _ all _ . “I’m an asshole, I should have just told you how I felt,” he sounds sheepish as he admits this, his head bowed slightly. “I should have told you that first night that I’m Spider-Man,” he adds and Wade’s fingers dig hard into his shoulders as he shudders. 

 

“Keep saying that and I’ll come in two seconds,” Wade teases as he looks down his body, watching as best he can Peter slip in and out of him and  _ fuck _ . “Fuck,” he echoes his thought as he drops his head back flat on the mattress, “You’re very good at this for someone that claims they’ve never done it before.”

 

Peter laughs and presses a sucking kiss to Wade’s throat. “I’m trying very hard to be good,” he says, sounding like he’s admitting something embarrassing, “But I’m mostly just trying to not cry.”

 

Wade cackles and then feels bad, even as he continues laughing. “Fuck me like you mean it and then we can cry together,” he says, grinning at Peter as he lifts his face away from his throat, “ _ Spider-Man _ .”

 

He absolutely just made himself shiver and it would be embarrassing if Peter hadn’t closed his eyes and moaned at that same moment. Wade’s fingers are hard against Peter’s shoulders as he fucks into him but  _ God _ ,  _ he’s Spider-Man _ , so it doesn’t really  _ matter,  _ does it? He curses when Peter drops a hand to his cock, his fingers tight and Wade’s gut clenches as his thumb presses into the slit just  _ so _ . “C’mon, Wade, want to feel you come,” Peter sounds  _ wrecked _ , amazingly so, and Wade chokes out a groan as he does just that, coming so hard that he sees fucking  _ stars _ . 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Wade says, shaking slightly as Peter fucks him through his orgasm, “So good, you’re so  _ good _ .” Peter makes a sound then, like Wade pulled it from him and he bows his head, fucking into Wade hard enough that he has to put his hands on the headboard so that he doesn’t hit his head. “Peter, your turn, c’mon, babe,” he arches his back and tightens his legs around Peter’s waist and apparently that’s all it takes because Peter collapses against his chest and chokes out a gasp while Wade mourns the fact that there’s a condom between them. 

 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Peter says against Wade’s chest as his hips twitch. 

 

Wade laughs and wraps his arms around Peter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “We probably need to talk about this thing,” he says quietly, earning a grumble from Peter even as he presses a kiss to his chest. 

 

“Once I can breathe we will talk the  _ shit _ out of this,” Peter says as he pulls out of Wade and Wade can’t help but make a face because it always feels  _ weird.  _ He laughs again and watches as Peter eases the condom off and ties it off, tossing it into the trash can by his bed. 

 

Wade shifts to the side and reaches out, pulling Peter back down onto the mattress so that he can wrap himself around him like an octopus. “My long and short is that I’m definitely into you, as both  _ you _ and  _ Spider-Man _ , we should definitely talk about some type of relationship or  _ something,  _ and you’re obviously too good for me,” he says this quietly because he doesn’t want to come off as…too forward? He just had this guys cock in his ass and he’s concerned about being  _ too forward _ . 

 

“I like you too,” Peter says, sounding more shy than he has the right to be, “But again, I have a lot of baggage so I don’t… _ know _ , about a relationship. And I’m not too good for you.”

 

Wade sighs, “You and me both.” He rubs his face against Peter’s shoulder as he adds, “We can just do this, dinner and fucking and me getting to ogle you in your spandex with the added bonus of  _ touching _ .” He sneaks a hand down to squeeze Peter’s ass as he ends his sentence, earning himself a laugh.

 

“Control yourself,” Peter teases lightly, pulling Wade up into a kiss that makes his cock stir slightly and…

 

“I could go again, if you want,” he says as he rolls on top of Peter, looking down at him with a smirk. 

 

“Alright,” Peter says, grinning back at him, “But this time  _ you _ do all the hard work.”

 

They’ll order their dinner later, Wade thinks as he settles between Peter’s legs, reaching for the lube,  _ much later _ . 


End file.
